Cartoon Wrestling Alliance
by TitanWolf
Summary: the titles pretty self explains itself. cartoon characters wrestling each other.


**Cartoon Wrestling Alliance**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINES**

The crowd goes wild as the Pyro goes off, signaling the start of the show. Almost immediately the GM Lex Luthor's music hits(Eric Bischoff's from WWE) and the crowd starts to boo.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to another episode of Raw, I'm Bren Tenkage along as ever with Russell Figgins." Bren said. "How about that pay-per-view last night partner."

"Unbelievable Bren I mean, we got new tag team champs in Shikamaru and Choji who barely got a win over Evolution's Bane and Jiraiya, and Danny Phantom retained the heavyweight title against Spongebob Squarepants in a barbed wire match. But; lets give our general manager the respect he deserves and shut up."

"The first order of business tonight is that I have suspended Duncan Parks after that unprovoked attack on the CWA intercontinental champion Harold Mcgrady, who has been hospitalized with a torn bicep, so tonight we will have a 10 man over the top rope battle royal to decide a new champion." he said. "Those men will be as follows, Peter Griffin, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Patrick Star, Cody Anderson, Owen Cooper, Kiba Inuzuka, Beastman, Tigra, and finally Finn. Further more the hardcore title will be on the line as Chris Mclean goes-"

He is interrupted by Chris's music('Dashing' Cody Rhodes music) as the champion comes out on he stage.

"Wait just one minute!" he shouted. "I just defended my title last night against Panthro in a street fight! I'm not in perfect condition to have a match!"

"Oh don't worry about that," Luthor said. "Your opponent tonight had a hard match at the pay-per-view as well. So get down here because your match starts now."

"Oh my god how can Lex do this?" Russell asked, as Luthor left the ring and started up the ramp. He passed by an angry Chris, who was heading regretfully to the ring. "Chris Mclean was beaten badly last night by that brute Panthro, and now he's being forced to defend his title again tonight!"

"What I want to know is who his opponent is going to be," Bren said, as if answering his question, Rock Lee's music hit(Steve Blackman's music).

"Making his way to the ring from Konoha, weighing in at 210 pounds, 'The Lethal Weapon' Rock Lee!" the announcer said, as the crowd went wild.

"Rock Lee! Luthor was right, Rock Lee was left beaten and bloody after his match with Sasuke Uchiha for Sakura Haruno's contract," Bren said. "We thought Lee had the match won until that jezebel Sakura low lowed him while the referee was distracted."

"He's just a sore loser," Russell said. "He's just mad that Sakura wanted a real man, not a spandex wearing freak with caterpillar eyebrows."

Lee slid into the ring only to be met by Chris stomping on him. As Mclean lifted him to his feet, Lee quickly kicked his leg, knocking him off balance, before grabbing his head, and dropping Mclean with a DDT. Climbing back out of the ring, Lee lifted the apron up and began to dig, before pulling out a trashcan. As he climbed back into the ring, Chris dropkicked the trashcan, slamming it into Lee's face, sending the ninja falling to the floor.

"Mclean with a dropkick!" Bren exclaimed. "That's gotta hurt."

"That trashcan to the face probably knocked some fashion sense into that freak," Russell said.

Mclean climbed out of the ring and pulled a kendo stick from under the ring, and preceded to hit Lee over the back several times as he tried to crawl away. Lee managed to crawl to the steps and lifted himself up against the turnbuckle, as Mclean swung the kendo stick again, he ducked the swing, and dropped Chris with a clothesline.

Picking the trashcan back up, Lee placed it over Chris's upper body, and began to beat it with the kendo stick several times. Finally, as Chris lifted the trashcan off of himself, Lee took the opportunity to nail his opponent with a buzz saw kick to the back of the head, driving it into the trashcan, and pinned him.

1.… 2.… 3!

"Here is your winner and new CWA hardcore champion 'The Lethal Weapon' Rock Lee!"

"We have a new champion!" Bren said. "We have a new hardcore champion!"

"He got lucky, what I want to know is-" Russell began, but; he was interrupted as Bren stood up from the table and grabbed a mic. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Bren climbed into the ring with a still celebrating Rock Lee.

"Lee, how does it feel to win the hardcore title only hours after losing at Insurrection?" Bren asked.

"Well Bren, it feels amazing I finally-" he is cut off by Sasuke Uchiha, who slides into the ring, and lifts Lee up on his shoulders, and drops him with Revenge(Wasteland), before pinning him.

"Sasuke Uchiha taking advantage of the 24/7 rule for the hardcore title by attacking an already tired Rock Lee," Russell said, as Bren quickly climbed out of the ring and sat down at the announce table, as the referee begins the count.

1.…. 2.… 3!

"Here is your winner and new CWA hardcore champion Sasuke Uchiha!"

"That damn Uchiha!" Bren shouted. "It wasn't enough to take Lee's girlfriend, but; he has to ruin a great moment in his career as well!"

"This is Raw Bren!" Russell said. "Anything can happen, this is where champions are made every minute- Hey look!"

Lee had rolled over to the title and picked it up, as Sasuke was celebrating, Lee stood up and ran towards him. At the last second Sasuke turned, and ducked, causing Lee to miss, and hit Chris Mclean, who, had grabbed a steel chair and climbed back in the ring. Sasuke grabbed the chair, and bashed Lee in the back of the head, as Chris rolled outside the ring, holding his hands over his nose as blood seeped from between his fingers.

"I think Chris Mclean's nose is broken!" Bren said.

"Oh no! the women of the world are gonna be devastated his good looks are ruined!" Russell added, as paramedic came down to check on Chris and Lee.

The camera changes to Beth standing backstage.

"I'm now joined by the CWA tag team champions Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi," she said. "So guys, how does it feel to have to defend your tag titles against Evolution only hours after beating them?"

"Well Beth, we don't care who we have to face," Choji said. "We'll beat Evolution tonight in under 5 minutes."

"What my friend here is trying to say is that we'll-"

"Beat them in under 5 minutes!" Choji exclaimed, interrupting Shikamaru. "Lets go Shika!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled, as he followed after his larger friend.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring from Konoha weighing in at a combined weight of 467 pounds the CWA tag team champions Shikamaru and Choji!"

"The new tag champs look fired up tonight Russ," Bren said. "Do you think they can beat Evolution in under 5 minutes?"

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by 'The Legend Killer' Dash Baxter, representing Evolution weighing in at a combined weight of 654 pounds, Bane and the 'Nature Boy' Jiraiya!" the announcer said.

"Well, I got to go with Evolution, you got the power and strength of Bane, and the dirty tactics of Jiraiya," Russell said. "And also the x factor that is Dash Baxter, I have to go with Evolution."

The referee rang the bell. Shikamaru and Bane locked up, with Bane easily overpowering the smaller man, forcing him back into the corner, Bane then started delivering shoulder blocks to Shikamaru's stomach while the ref started to count.

1.… 2.… 3.… 4

Bane backed off at 4, and as Shikamaru moved out of the corner, Bane dropped him with a clothesline, and pinned him.

1.…. 2.…

Shikamaru barely kicked out of the pin. As Bane lifted him up to his feet, Shikamaru elbowed him in the stomach several times before running over, and bouncing off the ropes. He jumped and delivered a flying forearm that knocked Bane down.

As Bane slowly climbs to his feet, Shikamaru drags himself over towards his corner, and tagged in Choji. The larger man climbed through the ropes and charged Bane, only to be lifted up, and slammed down with a spine buster.

"A double A spine buster!" Bren exclaimed. "Out of nowhere Bane drops Choji."

Bane lifted Choji to his feet and dragged him over to Evolutions corner, and tagged in Jiraiya. As Bane held Choji in place, Jiraiya delivered several kicks to Choji's gut, causing him to fall down against the turnbuckle. Jiraiya placed his foot over Choji's face, and kicked forward, he did this several more times as the referee started counting.

1.… 2.… 3.… 4

Jiraiya backed off, before kicking Choji one more time.

"What's the time partner?" Bren asked.

"We have 3 minutes and 15 seconds left," Russell said. "I don't think they'll make a comeback."

As Jiraiya strutted around the ring, Choji managed to stand up, and punch Bane, knocking him off the apron, before dropping Jiraiya with a clothesline. Tagging in Shikamaru, the smaller man ran to the ropes and jumped, hitting Jiraiya with the Shadowsault(Lionsault) and pinned him.

1.… 2.…

The referee stopped the count as Baxter climbed up onto the apron. He argued with the ref as a girl ran down the ramp, and grabbed his foot, pulling him off of the apron.

"That's Tenten!" Bren shouted. "Baxter's former girlfriend, she's been on leave ever since Baxter nearly broke her neck with the DKO(RKO)"

"I know who she is but; what's she doing here?" Russell asked. "She ruining this match is what!"

As Baxter and Tenten argued he grabbed her by the hair and drew back his fist to hit her. Choji grabbed his wrist and spun Baxter around, before punching him. As he retreated up the ramp, Baxter was followed by Choji. The referee yelled for Choji to come back, and, he didn't see Bane climb back in the ring and grab Shikamaru, before lifting him up and slamming him with a power bomb, allowing Jiraiya to lock in the figure 4.

The ref turned back as Shikamaru struggled to reach the ropes. Choji finally noticed what was going and began running back to the ring. Just as he started to climb in, Shikamaru tapped out.

"Here are your winners and the new CWA tag team champions Bane and Jiraiya, Evolution!"

"Evolution is victorious in regaining the tag titles!" Bren exclaimed in disgust.

"Theirs gonna be a celebration tonight Bren, partying, women, you think Evolution will invite me?" Russell asked.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you partner," Bren said. "When we return we'll have the 10 man battle royal for the Intercontinental championship."

_{Commercial break}_

_Chimpanzees with machetes, what you need to know in how to survive._

_Read The New Vegas Life_

_It's good says [name withheld]_

_I give it 5 out of 5 [company name withheld]_

_It made me puke and poop my pants in excitement says [name withheld]_

_{end commercial break}_

The cameras pan to show 9 of the 10 wrestlers in the ring. They turned to the entrance ramp as Finn's music started to play, after a minute, he still hadn't come out. Suddenly, Finn came tumbling out onto the ramp, his face and shirt covered with blood. He's followed by Dash Baxter carrying a chair.

"Finn's been beaten bloody by that damn Dash Baxter!" Bren said, as Dash headed for the ring.

"This is great!" Russell said. "Now this match is interesting with the Legend Killer."

The bell rings as Dash slides in, and is met with a big boot from Owen that knocked him back into the turnbuckle and preceded to punch and kick him. Across the ring Tigra comes up from behind and lifts Cody's legs, sending him over the top rope.

"Tigra eliminates Cody!" Bren exclaimed. "We're down to 9."

As Tigra celebrated, he turned around to be met by Patrick, who grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up over the top rope, and choke slammed him to the floor.

"Ouch!"

"So long Tigra!"

As Peter struggled against Kiba and Beastman, throwing punch after punch at the two as they both attempted to lift him up over the rope. Across from them Ichigo kicked at Sasuke, who was clinging to the top rope. As he was about to let go, Sakura grabbed the hardcore title and climbed up onto the ring apron, and clocked Ichigo upside the head, allowing Sasuke to pull him over, sending him to the floor.

"Ichigo is gone!"

As Sasuke started to climb through the ropes, Rock Lee came down the ramp and grabbed his foot, pulling the Uchiha down to the floor, before delivering a buzz saw kick to the back of his head, before pinning him, making one of the referees at ringside count.

1.… 2.… 3!

"Rock Lee just won back the hardcore title!" Bren exclaimed.

"I can't believe this!" Russell said. "He can't do that this is a battle royal!"

Lee grabbed the title from a shocked Sakura and started up the ramp.

Peter ducked a punch from Beastman, and super kicked him into Kiba, sending the two falling out to the floor. Owen stepped back from Dash, before charging forward for a clothes line. Dash sidestepped, causing Owen to slam into the turnbuckle, Dash ran and bounced off the ropes, and as Owen turned around, Dash jumped and grabbed Owen's head. But; Owen at the last second grabbed Dash and lifted him up, tossing him over the top rope to the floor.

"Dash has been eliminated!" Bren exclaimed, as Owen turned around to be met with a super kick from Peter, sending him over the top rope as well. Peter climbs up on the turnbuckle and poses as his music hits(American Badass).

"Here is your winner and new CWA Intercontinental champion Peter Griffin!"

"Cut the music!" Dash shouted into the mic. "You think your so great Griffin, you got lucky! Why don't you put that title on the line next week against 'The Legend Killer' in a ladder match!"

"Your on Baxter!" Peter shouted. "And after I'm done with you, I'm taking out the rest of Evolution!"

"Thanks for joining us here tonight," Bren said. "For everyone here at CWA goodnight everybody!"

**END CHAPTER 1**

_i'm leaving this up to the fans, who do you think should be the leader of Evolution? here's the stable so far._

_Jiraiya - Ric Flair_

_Bane - Batista_

_Dash - Randy Orton_

_? - Triple H_

_so, who do you think it should be?_


End file.
